


Vigorous Spring

by Wake_the_pies



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blind Thranduil, Blood and Gore, Dark, F/M, Fanvids, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Insanity, Modern AU, Modern Middle Earth, Multi, Revenge, Video, dark!Thranduil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wake_the_pies/pseuds/Wake_the_pies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dark!Thranduil video.<br/>When all is lost, what're left are grief and maddening sorrow......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigorous Spring

**Author's Note:**

> "I ʜᴏᴘ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ I ʜᴏᴘ I ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ɢᴇᴛ ᴏғғ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ.  
> Iᴛ's ᴍʏ ᴄᴜʀsᴇ, ᴍʏ ᴇᴛᴇʀɴᴀʟ ᴄᴜʀsᴇ." -Sander Cohen

Thranduil is bound to eternity to his own nightmare--the very memory of his sorrow and grief.

Unable to escape, he turns to the only salvation--insanity.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Burnt Light -НебоScrub


End file.
